¿Un error?
by rbensach
Summary: Grey entra al aseo y busca desesperado un coletero para hacer una coleta y que su pelo sedoso y suave no le moleste, cuando lo encuentra corre hacia ella y hace una trenza como todas sus sumisa con la diferencia de que ésta es rubia


¿Un error?

La Sra. Jones está caminando hacía el despacho del Sr. Grey con un vestido negro, ajustado a unos diez centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Un sonido suave llega a los oídos del Sr. Grey desde su mesa "Adelante"

Ella abre la puerta lentamente para evitar hacer mucho ruido porque sabe que está trabajando en algo muy importante para él "Señor, ya he llegado" dice en tono bajo. El Sr. Grey levanta los ojos del papel e inmediatamente se queda sin saliva en la boca, trata de hacer algo de saliva pero es inútil.

La mujer de pelo rubio que hay justo enfrente suya le a dejado sin palabras "Solo venia a que lo supiera, si necesita algo no dude en a visarme" dice en tono bajo antes de que su rostro se llena con una sonrisa. Los pensamientos del Sr. Grey están yendo muy rápido y todos en la misma dirección, quiere a esa mujer en su cama gritando de placer.

Él trata de olvidar como su cuerpo se contornea mientras camina hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación y trata de no pensar como seria dar un azote en su culo o intenta no mirar sus piernas bronceadas proporcionalmente con la temporada en la que estamos.

Él intenta olvidar como los tacones de aguja le sientan fenomenal e intenta olvidar el pelo rubio colgado de sus hombros aproximadamente hasta la media espalda. Trata e intenta poner toda su atención a los papeles que tiene enfrente de sus narices pero solo puede pensar en la sonrisa de sus labios.

Esos labios finos, sensuales y suaves. No tarda mucho en levantarse de la silla y salir en busca de esa mujer de pelo rubio que nunca antes le havia interesado en ese aspecto. Desperado por sus pensamientos la busca en la cocina, comedor y todos los lugares que la suele ver en la casa hasta que va a su habitación.

Ahí la encuentra con el vestido aun puesto hablando con alguien por teléfono, descalza. Se lame los labios al recorrer la mirada por su cuerpo. Ella distraída por su conversación con su hermana a la que ha visto en la fiesta de la que viene, no es consciente del hombre que esta detrás de ella tratando de pensar demasiado en la situación.

Gail se gira haciendo un gesto con la mano y ahí lo ve "Te llamo más tarde. Adiós Dana" dice golpeando el botón rojo del teléfono. "¿Necesita algo? Sr. Grey" él solo la mira de arriba abajo otra vez intentando hacerse con la idea de que no hay nada.

"Señor" repite ella por su silencio, no quiere dar importancia pero esta empezando a tener miedo de él, esa mirada intensa le congela. El Sr. Grey da unos pasos hasta llegar hacia ella, coge su cara con fuerza y la besa. Los ojos de la Sra. Jones están más abiertos que nunca, de hecho teme a cerrarlos.

Cuando el Sr. Grey se separa ligeramente vuelve a alcanzar los labios suaves de la pequeña mujer, abriendo la boca y pasando su lengua por cada rincón, pueden sentir los pulmones quemar por la falta de oxigeno y también sienten la lujuria, el deseo y el placer inundan sus cuerpos.

"Joder" dice el Sr. Grey cuando coge un poco de aire "Señor" dice sin aliento y un poco confusa por esa reacción, nunca le havia ocurrido "Quilaté el vestido" es una orden no una petición. La Sra. Jones lleva sus manos a la cremallera pero la desesperación de Christian Grey es inevitable.

Gira a la pequeña mujer que tiene delante de él y con un rápido movimiento el vestido cae a sus pies. La Sra. Jones puede sentir como su corazón se desboca mientras siente las manos de él por su espalda.

Traza cada músculo y hueso de su espalda parando en la zona baja de esta. Grey entra al aseo y busca desesperado un coletero para hacer una coleta y que su pelo sedoso y suave no le moleste. Cuando lo encuentra corre hacia ella y hace una trenza como todas sus sumisas, con la diferencia de que esta es rubia.

La gira hacia él y la besa con fuerza, las manos del Sr. Grey vagan por el estomago y vientre plano de ella. De repente ella grita cuando él la coge de la cintura y la cuelga en su hombro. Él camina rápido hasta llegar a su habitación, la deja caer en la cama suave después de haber apartado el edredón.

Desliza sus labios desde sus piernas hasta su boca, besando aquí y allá el cuerpo. La respiración de la Sra. Jones se engancha cuando besa su vientre, subiendo hacia arriba haciendo un circulo con la lengua en su ombligo.

Gail jadea y arquea la espalda "Chis" dice él tocando su cintura. "Gail quiero… quiero que grites mi nombre cuando te diga y no me puedes tocar" dice el acariciando su dulce cara. "Señor, ¿esta seguro de…" es cortada por los labios de él en un beso hambriento.

Al separarse se distingue la lujuria y el deseo en sus ojos "Sé lo que quiero Gail" dice acariciando la cinturilla de la ropa interior "Creeme, se lo que quiero" dice lamiéndose los labios mientras mira su vientre. Gail se sonroja furiosamente ante el comentario.

"No te muevas de aquí" dice el Sr. Grey levantándose de la cama, recorre todo el pasillo, sube las escaleras y recorre todo el cuarto de juegos hasta llegar a la estantería donde se encuentran las fustas. Se lame los labios antes de coger una de ellas y volver a la habitación.

La Sra. Jones respira con dificultad y mira la habitación en la que tantas veces ha estado pero ninguna en las circunstancias en las que se encuentra. Ella queda sin aliento cuando mira el objeto en las manos del Sr. Grey.

"Señor…" empieza a decir casi sin voz por el miedo "No te voy hacer daño, creeme, solo tienes que ponerte de rodillas" dice él dejando la fusta encima de la cama. Las Sra. Jones obedece y se pone de rodillas, siente las manos suaves de él pasar por su espalda.

Lentamente empuja las tiras del sujetador por los hombros mientras los besa con cariño. Ella siente el aire frió en su pecho desnudo, y traga saliva cuando los dedos de Grey pasan por su pecho apretándolo.

"Chis" dice en su oreja antes de darle un beso en el cuello. Pasa la mano por la cintura de las bragas metiendo la mano ligeramente acariciando el poco vello púbico de la zona. Una sonrisa aparece en la cara del Sr. Grey al sentir esa zona caliente. "¿Siempre estas tan depilada?" pregunta con voz entrecortada.

Una exclamación sale de los labios de ella mientras siente como acaricia la zona antes de baja las bragas y dejar su sexo al descubierto. Grey saca las bragas de las piernas y las tira a un lado de su cama. "Ponte a cuatro patas" dice empujando suavemente la espalda de la Sra. Jones.

Una vez están en posición acaricia una de las nalgas suavemente antes de darle un ligero golpe "Ah" se escapa de los labios de la Sra. Jones, ella coge las sabanas fuerte cuando siente su mano pasar por su sexo y vuelve a su nalga. Cierra los ojos fuerte mente y un chasquido se oye detrás de ella.

"Joder Gail, quiero follar tu culo" dice mirando y acariciando "No" dice ella rápidamente ante sus palabras. Él se sorprende por su actitud "¿Por qué?" pregunta poniéndose delante de ella. Ella se sonroja fuertemente mientras pronuncia las palabras.

"¿Nunca has follado con tu culo?" pregunta el sorprendido por la declaración de su empleada, ella niega con la cabeza avergonzada. "¿Puedo retirarme? Señor" dice mirando su mano con temor "No" dice él acariciando su cara suavemente. Él mira hacia sus ojos y puede distinguir el miedo, excitación y las lágrimas que están en el borde de sus ojos.

"Gail, no voy hacer nada que no quieras" dice acariciando su mejilla suavemente. Lentamente besa a la mujer rubia y la empuja hacia si. La mano de la Sra. Jones se dirige a su entrepierna y la acaricia por encima del pantalón. El beso se calienta a medida que la mano de Gail se adentra en los pantalones del hombre que tiene abajo.

La lengua del Sr. Grey ya ha recorrido cada centímetro de su interior y siente como queman sus pulmones por falta del aire. El sexo del Sr. Grey esta muy hinchado debajo de los pantalones. Suspira suavemente cuando se separa "Gail, te he dicho que no me puedes tocar" dice mientras observa la mano de ella.

"Perdón" dice quitando la mano de la entrepierna, Grey se quita los pantalones y se acuesta en la cama haciendo un gesto a ella para que se suba. Gail se sienta en sus caderas con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Señor, puedo…" intenta decir pero es callada por el dedo índice "Chupa" dice metiendo su dedo en la boca.

Ella chupa el dedo y arremolina la lengua en el. Grey saca el dedo y lo lleva a su entrada metiéndolo y sacándolo, el clítoris empieza a hincharse y los jadeos empiezan aparecer en los labios de Gail. Unos minutos más tarde Gail llega a su clímax "Señor" gime suavemente tratando de recobrar la respiración.

Gail se agacha llevando el pene hinchado en la boca, chupando suavemente, saboreando el momento. La lengua alrededor de su miembro y utiliza una de las manos para acariciar sus testículos. Gail puede oír gruñir y jadear.

El Sr. Grey tira de Gail lejos de él, llevando su sexo al suyo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro… hasta quince sacudidas antes de caer rendidos. "Dios, Gail" dice el Sr. Grey acariciando suavemente los brazos y la espalda.


End file.
